


Valentine Gifts

by Minshe1



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minshe1/pseuds/Minshe1
Summary: Oneshot. The mail room in Shinra tower was always hectic, but around a holiday would always be the worst. The mail gets delayed and nothing gets delivered regularly. This creates opportunity to one who wants their packages to remain anonymous





	Valentine Gifts

Sephiroth marched through the hallways with a dangerous expression on his face. He hated this holiday. Not that he didn't appreciate the other holidays, those that had meaning at any rate. But always around Valentine's day he got harassed by rabid stalkers. Already on his mission earlier he was accosted by seven proposals, one for marriage and six for dates.

And now the president has made attendance to the company party mandatory. And he stated SOLDIERs can't wear uniforms, no exceptions. As he got to his shared office, the other two occupants came in.

“Have you heard?” said the smaller of the two, Commander Genesis Rhapsodos. “They expect me to find and prepare an outfit in one afternoon!”

“Calm down Genesis, you have an entire closet of formal clothes, you shouldn't have any problems finding an outfit in there.” Commander Angeal Hewley tried to calm his roommate down.

“I need time to coordinate my outfit with my accessories, and my escort. She was planning her outfit to go with my uniform! Now we will have to re-plan everything and I don’t know if we have enough time.”

Sephiroth looked over at him, puzzled. “Wouldn't whatever she wears match the outfit anyway, because you always wear red?”

Genesis looked over at him askance. “No! Her accessories were designed to optimize the strong points of my uniform while still making her look nice solo if we were to be temporarily separated.” They all stopped when the mail man came in. On top of the usual forms being sent for signatures were three boxes, each addressed to a member of the trinity.

“I thought all fan mail was stopped during the holidays?” Angeal asked the man.

“These were not sent by your fan clubs. The security teams thought you all had them made and sent for the company party tonight. Should I take them back?”

“No. We will take them. Thank you.” Angeal said. After the man left they each took there package. “Sephiroth, why don't you open yours first?”

Sephiroth nodded and opened the box. Under the tissue paper was what looked like a custom made black suit top folded neatly. He lifted it to see if it had any tags on it and Genesis gasped.

Climbing up the sleeves and stretching to meet at the chest were two silver dragons spouting green flames with green cat slit eyes that matched the generals. As the trinity were staring at the exquisite piece of art, a note fell out.

Picking it up, Genesis read “Dragon- strength, courage, and majesty. The dragon is fierce with a drive to protect what they see as theirs and a willingness to fight any that pose a threat.”

“Well, whoever made this was able to read Sephiroth quite well.” Angeal remarked. Sephiroth looked over “How do you know they made this?”

“No tags or maker marks of any type. This was hand made and not by any company.” Genesis reached over and grabbed the box addressed to him.

Opening it revealed a red formal top folded neatly in the box. He picked it up and they all gasped again. Going up the sleeves was branches of red flames. They stretched across the back and met up with a body of flame with a phoenix in the middle.

Another note was sitting in the box this time Sephiroth picked it up and read “Phoenix- drive, emotion, and grace. The phoenix represents fire, and those who are driven to be the best. The phoenix represents rebirth and renewal.” He started laughing. “Well the maker has Genesis' personality down to a tee.”

Angeal smiled and nodded while Genesis agreed. Angeal reached for his package opening it he found a gray suit top. Pulling it out he at first thought it was a normal top then he turned it around and on the back sat a magnificent griffon. He picked up the note and read “Griffon- honor, patience, and power. The griffon represents someone who has ideals and sticks to them. They show compassion to those weaker than them and pass on their wisdom to any who try to learn.”

“This is weird. Who knows us this well as well as our sizes, but doesn't leave a name? This is not from our devoted stalkers, or they would be asking for something back.” Sephiroth said. “Is it not the point of trading gifts to get something in return?”

Angeal looked about ready to start a lecture on 'the honor of giving gifts just to make the recipients happy,' but Genesis cut in “Usually, people expect something in return, but every now and then someone will give a gift just because they can, or even to show affection.”

“Does this solve your wardrobe problem then, Genesis?” Sephiroth asked looking satisfied. Genesis' eyes went wide as he considered.

“You may be right, this will work perfectly with her accessories and I will still look perfect.” He walked out to get ready. “Even if the morrow barren of promise nothing shall forestall my return.”

“Are you going to wear yours tonight?”Angeal turned and asked his friend.

“Yes.” They both smiled as they walked out.

Rufus grimaced as his office door closed; dealing with his father always gave him a headache. The stupidity always got on his nerves. He opened his eyes and went over to his desk and noticed a package addressed to him sitting on top of the paperwork.

Quirking his eyebrow he opened it. Sitting in the box was a white custom made suit top, very similar to, if not better than his own custom made clothes. He lifted it out his curiosity now peaked and turned it around to check for any maker marks or tags, and nearly dropped it upon seeing the exquisite falcon embroidered onto the back, starting at the shoulder blade, it reached down as though to catch its prey within its claws.

Searching again for a tag or makers mark or even a name of the sender he noticed a note. Picking it up he read 'Falcon- success superiority, and freedom. The falcon represents someone who aspires to be higher and who pursues his goals or an object they greatly desire.' He smiled and called his stylist.

“I want all my accessories to be changed to a reddish brown.” Ignoring the panicked questions he hung up and walked out to his receptionists. “Who put the package on my desk? How did it come in?”

“It was in the Mail, sir and it got through security so we just put it on the desk for you we thought you might have ordered it.”

“Very well.” Rufus walked back in sat down and leaned back, considering. If he could find the maker, he intended to hire them to make him clothes full time.

Lazard was going through mission reports, sending emails, and just trying to get through some of his workload before his day was interrupted by the party. Why the president insisted on making these parties mandatory he would never know. He looked up as his secretary walked in with a package in her hands.

“I like it; whoever you hired is extremely talented.”

“What do you mean? I didn't hire anybody for anything.” he said, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“This shirt, it's made even better than the vice president's usual clothes. I know how competitive the board members are about this sort of thing, and I say you should not let this type of talent get away from you.” She laid the box down and walked out.

Lazard picked up the package and lifted the shirt out. It was a light gray pinstripe top and when he turned it around he saw, stitched onto the back a beautiful crane in the act of taking off. Seeing a note he picked it up to read' Crane- independence, balance, and loyalty. The crane represents one with arcane wisdom.' Looking down at his rumpled suit top and decided at least he had something to wear to the party tonight.

Tseng hung up as he entered the department of administrative research, his steps even. “Reno, I need those reports by twenty two hundred.”

“Yes, sir.” Reno said, sitting down and starting to look busy while his boss went to his office. Upon entering, Tseng stopped and stood regarding the packages on his desk with suspicion. He had not ordered anything and he had not received notice of packages coming. He calmly searched his desk and office for any tampering that could have been done, and upon finding none checked the packages to make sure it was not dangerous.

After checking he decided that the risk was minimal so he picked up the top package to check the addresses. Finding one for Reno and one for Cissnei, he called them in. After the door closed, he turned to his Turks. “Did either of you order packages to be sent up?”

After they shook there heads no he handed them their packages. He watched as Cissnei opened her package and pulled out the shirt. From the front it looked like a normal Turk uniform top, and checking he could find six hidden pockets for weapons. But on the back, he saw a beautiful embroidered gazelle. Seeing the note Reno read “Gazelle- beauty, speed, grace. The gazelle represents someone who is gentle, and has sharp vision. Also means pretty eyes.”

They looked at Cissnei who, was in the middle of moving her weapons into the pockets of her new shirt. She noticed them looking and raised a questioning eyebrow. Tseng shook his head and gestured for Reno to open his. It was just like Cissnei's from the front but when he turned it around they saw an exquisite fox sewn onto the back.

He looked in the box and grabbed the note and read “Fox- mischievous, sly, quick thinking. The fox represents someone who thinks on their feet and works every situation to their advantage.” Tseng simply shook his head and opened his package.

Inside was, again a Turk shirt, but unlike the others had nine hidden pockets. Turning it around, he saw a beautiful stalking black panther on the back. Picking up the note he read “Black Panther- ferocity, valor, stealth. The panther represents someone who can blend into the shadows, who has mastery over self, who has the ability to do any job, and is always careful not to give too much information.” He put the note down and his brows furrowed in anger.

“Do either of you know who it is who sent these to us?” When they shook there heads he sighed. “We need to find whoever it is that observed us. We need to know why they set about learning this, and what they learned.” He then walked out of the room pulling his cell phone out as he walked.

“Well, I guess we can wear these to the party tonight, yo.” Reno said as he carried his gift out to his cubicle.

Cissnei smiled as she pulled on her new top. “Well, someone out there thinks I'm beautiful and have pretty eyes. It wouldn't have taken more than a few seconds observation for me, but the other two would have to have intimate knowledge.” Then she walked out of the office smiling.

Reeve Tuetsi sat in his office surrounded by folders piled as high as his head, and was working on an open folder when his secretary came in with even more work.

“Why does every other department have at least ten workers but you only have me?”

Looking up, Reeve chuckled. “Most don't even consider this a department anymore so I don't think they even consider my requests for more manpower. What's that box?”

Susan looked at it with a puzzled frown “I don't know; I assumed you had ordered it, do you want me to get rid of it? It may be important?”

“No. I'll take it, thank you Susan.” He watched her walk out before picking up the package.

Opening it, he found a very well-made business suit top, made of a navy blue material. Turning it around, he saw a beautiful owl standing as if staring into the distance. Pinned beside the owl was a note 'Owl- wisdom, keen sight, patience. The owl represents one who helps reveal those who would take advantage of another.'

Reeve sat down and started laughing softly and lamented that he couldn't send a thank you back as there was no return address.

Shinra always had gaudy affairs on holidays. Every department head would come dressed to impress usually. The only people who were exceptions seemed this year to have been ordered to wear something distinguishing because sitting at a table holding a cup of wine, Scarlet was silently fuming at the outfits she saw so many people wearing.

Rufus, Lazard, and Genesis she could understand, but how did Tseng, Reeve, Sephiroth, Reno, Cissnei, and Angeal manage to out-dress her. She stood up abruptly and stated toward Tseng, purposely swaying her hips sensually. Just as she got close she saw Rufus start a conversation.

She was never one to miss an opportunity; leaning against the wall, she listened in. “So you received a gift as well? Did yours come with a return address?”

At Tseng's negative his gaze sharpened. “Did you investigate and find the sender?”

“I did investigate, but my results were inconclusive. Whoever sent them in took advantage of the chaos inherent in the holidays so we have no time of arrival to go on.”

Rufus raised an impressed eyebrow. “I assume if we ever found the sender we would offer them a job?” As Tseng nodded Rufus smiled. “Pity. I was hoping I could talk them into becoming a designer for me, I have never seen this quality of work before, its breathtaking.”

Scarlet walked away thinking, why would someone send anonymous gifts to so many executives and not her! The nerve of them. She went back to sitting with a glass of wine trying to calm down even as she watched the recipients of the gifts receive compliment after compliment. She would simply have to wear a dress that showed off her curves better tomorrow, and make everyone forget what these people were wearing.

As the business day finally ended, the receptionist of the sixty-fifth floor smiled as she considered a second class by the name of Zachary Fair who was a like-able flirt. Maybe a deer for him.


End file.
